Barely Human
by Akinatsu
Summary: Finally, the end of the Shinobi war has arrived. It was a happy time but also a time for despair due to the friends and comrades that were lost. Everyone returned to their Villages, but one shinobi was determined to not leave anyone behind if there was a chance of survival. Rescuing Anko was the start to their journey together. NaruxAnko
1. Found

A blonde haired shinobi trudged through the desolate land of dust and pebbles, a ground stained with blood and topped with bones. Scattered around were dead bodies, some looking peaceful and proud but other body's were covered in large lacerations with there insides being clearly visible. It was a repulsive sight that brought back memories the teen had never wanted to remember, things he had locked away in the deepest parts of his memory. Now it was all swooping back into his head. He felt queasy, journeying through the rotten corpses of friends and comrades but he knew if there was a chance of having another friend still alive he would take the risks that followed to find that friend.

The amount of corpses in the area died down as he passed deeper through the desert, continuing on into a forest until reaching a cave. His right hand slowly reached down into his weapon holster, silently drawing a couple of kunai which he gripped tightly. He crept into the large cavern, glancing around the rocky beds that lay on the floor but also the small crevices that were dotted around the ceiling and rock wall. For a moment, he stood still, after hearing nothing but an ominous silence he nodding to himself and carried on calmly through the cavern. It had taken days for himself, and other survivors, to pinpoint this exact location but now that he had found it he wasn't going to let anything get in his way. Carrying on for a few minutes he progressed into a run, shooting through the cave until he stopped. In his path was a thin, frail body. Dusty hair that could only be seen as black in the dull lighting of the cave draped over the floor. Even in this cave, the blood stains didn't subside albeit it was the blood stains of only a couple of people. One of those people being friends with the spiky haired shinobi.

Naruto Uzumaki carefully lifted the fragile body into his arms, checking the floor to make sure he hadn't left anything before dashing out of the cave,  
"Don't worry Anko-Sensei... We will get back to the village and the medical team will look after you" His speed carried on increasing at a steady rate as he bounded through the forest, leaping from tree to tree with the chunin examiner in his arms, "I won't let you down, 'ttebayo" He whispered.

It didn't take him long to arrive back in Konohagakure, immediately rushing to the hospital on arrival. The hospital was crowded, bustling with injured shinobi and kunoichi despite this Naruto's arrival shook the whole place into silence. Shizune came rushing out, showing Naruto into a private room in which he laid Anko down on the bed. The medical nin took a hard look over Anko's body before turning to Naruto,  
"I'm sorry, Naruto, I don't know how much I can do for her... I can make a start on trying to heal some small wounds but its not that simple, we need to make sure enough medical-nins have the chakra to perform medical ninjutsu in case of an emergency" Shizune spoke gently, keeping eye contact with the young shinobi,  
"You can't just give up on Anko-sensei!" Naruto clenched his fist, "No, I won't let another friend die... Use my chakra to heal her then you don't have to worry about your own supply!"  
Shizune was opened eyed for a mere second,  
"Its not that simple Naruto, we can't just-"  
"Stop messing around! This isn't what Granny Tsunade would do if she were in this situation, she would try her best to help Anko-sensei!"  
"...Fine... But are you really sure about this?"  
"Kurama can freely distribute his chakra, I'm sure he will give us a hand, nee?" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, as they reopened his eyes were tinted orangey-red and the whisker marks on his cheeks grew more obvious,  
"I suppose I have no choice but to help, her village is this one which makes her a comrade" Naruto, controlled by Kurama began sharing his chakra with Shizune.

The tailed beast finished sharing chakra and immediately switched back with Naruto, Shizune gave a nod and began to hover her hands over Anko's body. Shizune's hands began to glow in a blue green mixture as she used the Mystical palm technique to speed up the healing of Anko's wounds. After a short while the wounds had completely closed up, Shizune turned to Naruto.  
"All her wounds are closed... the rest relies on her. She really needs monitoring for a while, but with the current situation I can't ensure that will be easy." She took in a breath of air, "If there are any problems, let me know, okay Naruto?" A small smile grew on Naruto's face,  
"Thank you Shizune-Sensei, and you too Kurama. I know Anko-sensei will pull through"  
After he finished the sentence the medical nin left the room to go see other patients leaving Naruto alone with Anko.

"Thank you, Naruto" A quiet mutter escaped as pale brown eyes made contact with sparkling blue ones.  
"Anko-sensei! You're awake? Are you okay!?" Naruto moved to the bed side, gripping the bed covers firmly. She replied with a simple smile before closing her eyes over.  
"I'm glad, Anko-sensei" Naruto loosened his grip on the bed covers and pulled them over the sleeping sensei.

**So I guess that's the end of chapter one, yes I know not much has really happened but this is the start of the story and I think this is an important part :P**

**Any reviews will be really appreciated, I am also open to how to carry on this story, whether it be normal romance or whether I turn it a bit more intimate (lets just say suitable for 18+, 'kay?). **

** ありがとう**

**(Thank you)**


	2. Sorrow

**Yo! Thanks for all the follows and favourites ^^ I wasn't expecting that many over one night!**

**Just thought I'd mention, this is NarutoxAnko, If you don't support this pairing you may not want to read my story. XP  
(But how can you not support it? They fit so well together!)**

Morning broke out across Konoha, a red tinted sky jotting far into the horizen. Despite the early morning a certain blonde shinobi was already heading through the streets of Konoha. He ruffled his hair, trying to make it look more of a natural mess than a woke-up-to-early mess. He let out a yawn as he came to a halt outside a food shop. A dango shop, to be exact.  
"A box of dango's please" He muttered, weary eyed but also slightly surprised the shop was open at this time of the morning.  
"Here you go, Naruto. Take care" The shop keeper handed over the box, swapping for Naruto's money which he pulled out of a frog-purse before traipsing back through the village with the box held firmly under his arm. He arrived at a small house and pushed open the door,  
"Tadaimasu, Anko-sensei" He called out, walking through before entering a small-ish bedroom, "I brought you the Dango's" He pulled up a chair and sat down, opening the box for her.

_Previous Night_

_A few hours had passed since the chunin examiner had fallen back to sleep, Naruto still sat there intently watching for any sign whether it be good or bad. Suddenly a whisper resonated in his ears,  
"You're still here, Naruto?" It was clearly Anko's voice, "Can you do something for me"  
"Anything, Anko-sensei" He replied, jumping to his feet.  
"Take me home..."  
Naruto stood shocked for a moment, that wasn't the favour he was expecting to carry out.  
"I will see what the medical nins say" He stepped over to the door,  
"Please, Naruto"  
He nodded and left the room._

_After a few minutes he had returned to the room, it had taken a fairly heated discussion with Shizune to finally get her to agree. Under one condition.  
"Anko-sensei, I can take you home" He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, "But I have to look after you until you are better"  
Although it was tiny, Naruto could see the tiniest of smiles on the sensei's face, with a grateful aura being emitted from it._

__The blonde shinobi stood up once again, helping the older woman to sit up. He propped her up with pillows, gently fluffing them up before placing the open box of dango's on her knee. He sat back down at her bed-side and let out a small sigh, Anko let her hand fall into the dango box and lifted out the first dango. She stared at the food for a second, allowing her mouth to water as she stared in awe of the food she had missed. Just the first bite of the strange ball-shaped food caused her spirits to rise. She looked over at the genin who rescued her.  
"Hey Naruto, Are you okay?" Her voice still seemed frail and quiet, but contained a lot more tone than the previous day.  
Naruto wiped his eyes and smiled at Anko,  
"Yeah, its just... So many people died to save my life in that battle. Was my life really worth all of those that died?"  
Anko dropped the stick left over from the dango back in the box,  
"They knew they needed you to win in the war, and you would have done the same thing for them."  
"But Anko-sensei... I promised Neji to free him, and I was going to get Sasuke to return for Sakura... I broke my promise to them, the moment I allowed them to be killed"  
"Idiot." She munched on another stick of dango, "If it was up to you, no-one would have died. But its a war, and they sacrificed themselves for the good of the future. And they entrusted that future to you, and the rest of the survivors."  
"You really think so?"  
"I promise" She held the box of dango's out to Naruto who took one and began to bite at it.

Food, between two of the biggest eaters of Konoha, clearly didn't take long to finish; even though Anko was not at full speed. Naruto took the empty box and food-less sticks, throwing them in the bin. He wondered back into Anko's room,  
"Um, Anko-sensei... Will you come to the monument with me?" Naruto looked down at the floor, avoiding eye-contact.  
"Sure" She replied with a smile, "We can get some flowers on the way"  
Naruto nodded, leaving the room to get the wheelchair they borrowed from the hospital before wheeling it into Anko's room and lifting her into it.  
"Are you comfortable enough?" Naruto asked, when receiving a nod he smiled, "Lets go then!" He pushed Anko out of her house and through the street of Konoha, stopping off at Yamanaka flowers.  
"Oh Hi, Naruto, Anko-sensei" Ino, the blonde haired kunoichi was crouched down, watering the flowers. Her eyes were red.  
"Are you alright?" Naruto asked tilting his head to one side,  
"Yeah... Its the war and all, you know?"  
"Hey Ino, Someone pretty cool told me something. They said people, like your Father and even Sakura, died to protect us and entrust the future to us. They must really trust us then and we can't let them down" Naruto grinned, "Oh and can we have some nice looking flowers?"  
Ino let out a chuckle, it was quiet but will a chuckle. "You never fail to cheer me up, Naruto... Try some of these" She pulled out a large pink bouquet of pink hydragenda flowers. Naruto nodded, placing the flowers in Anko's lap as he delved into his toad-purse pulling out some coins. He handed them to Ino but she shook her head and handed half back,  
"Your placing them at the memorial right? Half is from me"  
"Thank you Ino" Naruto smiled, leaving the shop with Anko.

The two carried on their journey through the village till they reached the third training ground and right there stood the memorial stone for those KIA. Naruto wheeled Anko as close to the stone as possible before taking the flowers from her lap and placing them down.  
Anko studied the stone intensely, she hadn't brought up the topic of the war with Naruto since she didn't want to upset him.  
'_Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga... They were Naruto's friends...' _She read on and saw various other names of past shinobi of the village, the list was a considerably long one.  
"I'm sorry Naruto... I didn't realize the real impact of this war."  
Naruto shook his head, "You were right before, the future they all died for has been entrusted to us. We still have Granny Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Sai and even Sasuke is still out there somewhere.."  
"Speaking of the Hokage... I haven't seen her around" Anko mentioned, watching the slight twitch in Naruto's face,  
"Granny Tsunade is at the Hospital... She was badly injured and lucky to survive... Because of that Kakashi-Sensei has been working constantly to do her duties so I haven't actually seen him since the war finished."  
"What about Sai?" Anko asked, feeling sorry for the blonde boy.  
"He's been busy with the Anbu, quite a few people were badly traumatized and became unstable. The Anbu were called in to sort it out." He let a small smile shine out, "I don't think I have a team any more, Not even Sakura..." His eyes welled up and a tear dripped down his cheek, that was just the start as more droplets began to fall.  
"Naruto...I-" She held out her arms to him for a mere second, and he instantly filled them. His chin gently on her shoulder as he let all his sorrow be released through water.

**Thanks for reading... And just to let you know I have made up the list of character who died in the war (Although it is mainly from what I feel could happen)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update soon ^^  
**


	3. Irritation

**My notes on this chapter will be at the end, I think some of them may be worth reading (At some point anyway XP)**

A small pattering sound echoed. Pit pat. Pit pat. It continued on, getting heavier and heavier until water began hammering down on Naruto who grasped Anko tightly with-in his arms. Drip. The blonde shinobi shivered as a droplet of water hit him on the neck and then he clicked. He released Anko from his arms,  
"Sorry Anko-Sensei... We better go before you catch a cold!" Naruto took of his jacket and swung it over Anko's head, leaving him in a thin T-shirt. He grabbed the handles of the wheel-chair and made a run for it, going as fast as he could whilst safely pushing the chunin examiner. With Naruto speeding, it didn't take long for them to reach the house. Naruto immediately ran to Anko's airing cupboard (Or boiler room, depending on what one may call it) and grabbed a towel. Rushing back to her side he wrapped the towel around her shoulders.  
"Naruto... You should really get a towel for yourself." Anko was hardly rained on thanks to Naruto's jacket, but there stood the spiky haired boy soaked and dripping water all over the house,  
"I'm alright, Sensei" He smiled and headed into the kitchen to make the 'sensei' a cup of hot cocoa.  
"Naruto. Get yourself a towel now" Anko's order hit Naruto's ear, he gulped and pulled himself a towel out the airing cupboard before carrying on with the cocoa.

When back in Anko's living room Naruto lifted the invalid out of the wheelchair and on to the sofa. He then handed her the hot cocoa before wrapping himself in a towel and sitting next to her with his own cup of cocoa.  
"You know, Anko-sensei, At first I though you were a crazy snake lady, But you are actually really nice" Naruto smiled, staring into his cocoa, Anko's eyebrows twitched,  
"And you were the little runt running around the forest a bit lost," Anko nearly smirked to herself, but she had to be grateful to the boy "But first impressions change"  
Naruto gave a nod in agreement,  
"Are you feeling any better than yesterday?" Naruto queried.  
"Much better... Oh, And I will need some more Dangos later"  
"Just let me know when I will go get some" Naruto grinned mischievously, "And maybe I will get some ramen as well, Miso ramen with extra pork!"  
Anko sighed and scratched her head, realizing just how much her attitude towards Naruto had changed lately, and clearly his towards her.  
"By the way Naruto, You should just ignore that Kakashi-bastard. No good sensei would ignore their student, and I'm right here now" She lifted an arm, Naruto taking the opportunity to snuggle in with her.  
"W-we need to stay warm, don't we Anko-sensei"  
She simply chuckled as a reply.

-**One month later-**

A week had passed since Anko regained the full use of her body, becoming fully independent again yet a month had passed since her and Naruto had first began living together. Strangely enough neither of them had fully realized he was still staying at her house despite the fact she didn't need him any more. The chores and the cooking were also a lot more even now, with Naruto doing just slightly more around the house to make sure Anko wasn't over doing her self.  
"Hmm, Shall we have some instant ramen for breakfast today?" Anko called out from the kitchen. Naruto shot in from another room with an over excited grin on his face,  
"Really? We can have ramen for breakfast today?"  
"Why not? Its my first day going back in to work"  
Naruto's grin grew which caused the black & blue haired woman to smile as she poured boiling water into pot-noodle type containers which actually contained ramen. Naruto took one and she took the other.  
"Itadakimasu!" The word came out in unison though seconds later Naruto was already slurping down the the noodles.  
"Oh Naruto, I meant to ask, Have you heard from Kakashi yet?"  
The blonde spikes waved as he shook his head and at that instant moment Anko drank the whole pot of ramen, including the noodles.  
"I gotta leave now, I will see you later" She told Naruto, pounding out the door.  
"Something wrong with Anko-sensei?" He tilted his head before spotting that he hadn't finished his ramen. He shrugged and carried on gobbling it down.

Anko placed her hands in her trouser pockets, striding through the village and straight into the Hokage residence. Carrying on up the stairs it was a surprise she didn't get worn out after the amount of time she had been unable to walk for.  
"BASTARD!" Bursting into the Hokage's office a hoard of senbon narrowly missed a silver haired jonin's head. "Kakashi you bastard, whilst you've been up here doing a teensy bit of writing did it ever occur to you what Naruto was feeling?!" Her yells caused the room to shake, "He's just lost Sakura, Sai can't be around but you...You are just being a dick!"  
Kakashi blinked at the sudden outburst,  
"You've been with Naruto then?" Kakashi was being generally oblivious to the blood thirsty aura Anko was emitting as he began to read his book.  
"You haven't even kept a check on him..." Anko's teeth were gritted and a snarl escaped.  
"Naturally, I trust my students. They don't have a need for me to be keeping 'a check' on them" Kakashi replied nonchalantly, breaking Anko's last nerve. The kunoichi stepped forwards, ripping the book out of Kakashi's hand and throwing it out of the door to the office.  
"He doesn't need you?" She sniggered, her laugh sounding ominous and eerie, "This is the same kid who was in tears earlier in the month!? And you're telling me he doesn't need you?! You're all he fucking has right now Kakashi and you're just abusing that!"

A yellow spot could be seen through the door, coincidently a gust of wind was waiting to open said door. An orange clothed teen stood at the door open mouthed.  
"Naruto?" The jonin looked over, eyes wide.  
"Anko-Sensei... Don't exhaust yourself..." The genin muttered quietly, although he was slightly correct, the 'scary snake lady' was panting and clearly hadn't been up to the task of yelling at Kakashi just yet. Naruto stepped into the office to get a hold of Anko's arm before leading her out. A kunai hit Kakashi's jacket, nailing him to the wall.  
"I trusted you Sensei... You haven't even looked at me since the end of the war!" He slammed the door before turning to Anko, "I miss Granny Tsunade... Anko-sensei"  
Anko ran her hand through his blonde spiked hair and looked into his eyes,  
"Don't worry, I'm here for you." She gave a reassuring smile "Naruto..."  
His pale blue eyes came into a collision with her brown ones, he leant towards her but found himself being pulled in and gaining a warm feeling on his cheek. As her lips left the genin's cheek she whispered in his ear,  
"Kakashi-Bastard is a pervert...I'm sure you already know"

**This marks the end of chapter 3, Hope you liked it ^^**

**Just to reply to the reviews:  
**

**Snowkid: Honestly, I doubt Kishi is gonna let many characters die... He seems to like holding on to his characters. Sakura is mainly dead due to my strong disliking of her. If she were alive this would turn into Sakura hating fic.  
**

**senpen baka: I'm not quite sure what you mean there but I can guess- I'm not changing anything from the past just the war , and the story is taken from my version of after the war.  
**

**3ch0: Don't worry about that, I don't have a valid reason for keeping Sasuke alive. (Apart from the fact I really like the character) This is based around Naruto and Anko, I'm not saying he won't be involved but I doubt he will play a main part.  
**

**Rayo-amarillo: I appreciate the input, I'm thinking of doing 2 versions of the story... The clean version and the... Not so clean one. I should warn you I'm not experienced at that type of writing though XP.  
**

**Just an extra note... I can see this turning into a Kakashi 'bashing' story... I really like Kakashi personally, but there's more than one side to what people think of Kakashi, the side of Kakashi that isn't liked , I think, is worth exploring a little. ^^  
**


	4. Relief

**Sorry for not updating, like most people I've been slightly rushed with Christmas. (Thank god its nearly over!)**

**But anyway, since its Christmas I will do a special chapter ^^ Although it will be longer than the other chapters by... a bit...**

**Thanks for reading anyway!**

**For those who wanted it, This one is rated M. Its my first try at this sort of writing, But merry Christmas!**

****The blonde haired shinobi sat quietly on a bench near a small park in Konoha. The chilly weather meant no-one was outside, and if they were it wasn't for long. The tree's were bare with a white icy the silence, Naruto slammed his clenched fist on the bench. Minutes ago he had zipped away from the scary snake lady after she laid a warm kiss on his cheek.  
"Something wrong, boy?" Kurama spoke, and Naruto found himself standing in front of the Kurama no longer in the park or in Konoha, but inside himself.  
"Anko-Sensei..." he muttered before being interrupted.  
"Yes, I know _what _happened, I'm asking _why_ it is a problem for you." Kurama took a step closer to Naruto, "You do know, kid, I see everything you see"  
Naruto let out a deep sigh,  
"You want some advice Naruto? I can tell you what you could do, Though whether you take my advice is up to you to decide" Kurama closed his eyes for a moment, "So, Would you like to hear it?"

_

Naruto left the bench with a grin on his face, being friends with Kurama really had its advantages.  
"I owe you one" Naruto smiled as he spoke to Kurama, the large grin etched across his face showing no signs of fading.  
"Naruto...N-Naruto-kun!" A female voice called over to him, panting.  
"Hinata?" He tilted his head and turned around,  
"N-naruto-kun... Lady Hokage is awake!"  
Naruto's jaw dropped for a moment, "Is she still at the hospital?"  
"Mhm..." Hinata nodded,  
"Thank you Hinata!" Naruto shone a smile to the timid dark-haired girl before shooting down the road towards the hospital.

Putting Anko to one side, Naruto slowed down as he entered the hospital. He noticed a fair few people rushing around, most of them heading in and out of a private room.  
"Granny Tsunade must be their!" His grin returned to his face as he joined the rush towards the room. As he arrived most of the medics dispersed from the room leaving only Shizune, Tsunade and himself.  
"Granny Tsunade, We won the war! Its over now!" Naruto's eyes were filled with joy as he knelt down beside Tsunade's bed,  
"That's great Naruto, But keep it down will you, I have a throbbing head ache" The blonde Hokage rubbed her head gently,  
"Putting that aside, well done Naruto, I hear you were exceptional."  
The genin grinned,  
"I was pretty awesome with my rasenshuriken!" Although about to get carried away he paused, "but, It was a team effort, We wouldn't have won without Kurama and everyone!"  
"We made the right decision, entrusting the future to you" Tsunade nodded, "Jiraiya and your parents would be proud"  
"Ah, Lady Tsunade, Its time for your medication!" Shizune called out as soon as there was a space in the two blondes conversation,  
"You better go for now Naruto, I'm sure you have something to do" Tsunade gave him a small smile, watching the boy wave and leave the room.  
"You're not going to tell him?"  
The hokage shook her head, "We can allow him to carry on feeling the joy for a few more hours"

"Anko-Sensei, Anko-Sensei!" Naruto yelled, walking through Konoha once more.  
"Woah!" A small boy ran through the village to an older man, "Grandpa, Grandpa, Did you see that?"  
Naruto tilted his head and walked over,  
"Hey, Whats going on?" He asked, his trade mark grin plastered on his face.  
"Some cool lady is doing really cool tricks!"  
"Really? Where?"  
"Over at the training grounds, it was the 3rd training ground!"  
"Thanks kid!" Naruto pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, 'This entitles the holder to one free bowl of ramen' he handed it the child before carrying on towards the training grounds,  
"Anko-sensei?" He called out again but a barrage of Kunai knifes stuck in a tree caught his eye, the knifes were stuck in the tree in the pattern of Naruto, the fish that can be found in a variety of ramen.  
"Naruto?"  
"Anko-sensei, I need to speak to you, Can we go back to your house?" His smile was reassuring which made Anko agree,  
"I suppose I can spare some time" She through one last Kunai into the tree, making the pattern complete.

When back at Anko's house the two sat on her Sofa, Naruto had been forced to buy the dark haired woman some dango as a 'fair trade' for her talking to him.  
"Anko-sensei... You know... We never really spoke about it but I'm still living at your house" Naruto muttered,  
"So?" She asked in between munching the dango,  
"Well... I-I..." His cheeks began glowing red, he closed his eyes, "I-I really like you Anko-Sensei and I don't want to leave!" The room was silent, the genin kept his eyes closed. Slowly he allowed his right eye to open, noticing the kunoichi chuckling.  
"I was never gonna ask you to leave, yano, runt" She placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair, "And how could I not like you?"  
That caused the genin to blush even more, smiling at the woman,  
"You really mean it?!"  
"Of course!"

_'Now kid, Now!'_ Kurama's voice echoed in Naruto's head, Naruto leant in locking his lips against Anko's. This came as a surprise to the Kunoichi who decided to pay him back by slipping her snake like tongue into his mouth. Naruto's eyes opened wide as her tongue began leading a dance with his own tongue. It was a strange feeling, being Naruto's first real kiss with lips so soft and delicate as Anko's his lips just couldn't pull away. His hand slid behind Anko's neck, pulling her in as close as possible. Anko's eyes were closed gently, but Naruto's blue eyes gave an orange glow.  
_'Thats right kid'_ The shinobi's spare hand slithered down Anko's body, one hand still holding her neck, the hand found its way through the kunoichi's clothing, letting a single finger feel the soft skin of her stomach. His hand progressed further and further down till it reached a thin piece of material with-in her skirt and under the netting. Slowly he began to rub his finger across the material, stimulating her clitorus through panties. Anko let out a small gasp and without thinking she mirrored him, but she wasn't about to let someone younger than her take the lead. Immediately, she pulled both his trousers and underwear down. Still locked in Naruto's kiss she was unable to see down what had emerged from his pants but upon feeling it she nearly smirked. The size was immense. Her fingers began gliding around the head, he started to twitch, letting out the occasional groan. The young shinobi took the opportunity, shoving his hand around and under the material, his fingers delved in to explore Anko's womanhood, starting out with two fingers they felt curiously around all her cavities being able to slide through easily thanks to her juices, and his thumb massaged her bare clitorus. Even for Anko, a feeling began welling up deep inside her stomach as a moan escaped her lips vibrating down Naruto's throat.

The Genin released Anko from his lip-lock, smirking as he began to remove the netting and soaked panties belonging to the woman. His hand exited Anko's insides and instead pushed her back, carefully, until she was lying down on the sofa. Anko pulled Naruto down with her, causing the boy to be kneeling over her with his bare crotch rather close to her face. The snake tongue escaped from her mouth, continuing what the Kunoichi had started with Naruto's large member. The tongue licked over his head before slithering and wrapping round it, using her tongue she pulled him closer encasing his member in her mouth.  
"A-anko-Sensei" He groaned as she sucked with all her might, eventually taking his manhood down her throat,  
"A-anko-s-sensei... I'm...about to..." Her mouth released him and she smirked,  
"Trying something on me so suddenly, runt?"  
His manhood throbbed, ready burst as Anko finally lay back down on the sofa panty-less. He closed the distance, getting closer every moment until he reached her opening slowly inserting the throbbing member. Anko couldn't help but moan as something so large entered her insides, tearing her opening slightly. As soon as it was inserted half way he thrust his hips forwards reaching further inside the chunin examiner. He picked up the pace, rapidly thrusting backwards and forwards, his manhood venturing further into her with every thrust. The moans resonated from her lips, making Naruto feel the need to go faster, harder. Anko's inside's began contracting, clamping tightly onto Naruto as he still forced himself in and out, in and out. The young shinobi clearly couldn't control himself for ever, emitting a large groan as the passage created friction with his member,  
"S-sensei!" She could see the struggle on his face and gave a grin, he thrust into her once more before he burst, jets of his liquid making its way through Anko. He gave a sigh of relief, freeing his now limp member from Anko before falling next to her exhausted. The two of them panted. Naruto's eyes flashed orange once more before he grinned at Anko. Despite the fact his liquid was safely inside her, her liquid had escape over the sofa.

A knock echoed,  
"Naruto, Are you here?" He cursed as Tsunade's voice bounced around the room,  
"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he jumped of the sofa and pulled up his trousers, "I'm sorry Anko-Sensei!" He quickly left the room and opened the door,  
"Granny Tsunade?"  
She stood at the door with a sinister look, "Naruto, Unfortunately Its not all over."  
"G-granny Tsunade, What do you mean?" Naruto stepped out of the house,  
"It seems Orochimaru was revived." As the name was muttered Anko emerged from the room, strangely, dressed already, "Naruto, It seems he is after you" Tsunade finished her sentence, but it seemed to be Anko who stood open eyed more in shock than anyone.  
"A-after me?! Why?!" Naruto made direct eye contact with the Hokage,  
"I'm sorry but Naruto, We don't know exactly why"


	5. Beginning

**Sorry for not updating for a while!**

****After the Hokage had suddenly turned up at Anko's door, the group headed over to her office to finish their conversation in privacy. Now standing in the office, just a few anbu along with Shizune, Tsunade, Anko and of course Naruto, the genin wasn't ready to take this news sitting down.  
"Granny Tsunade! How do you know he is after me? And why?" Naruto's questions burst out, the Hokage let out a sigh as she sat down behind her desk and pulled out some documents.  
"When the war began I decided to place a barrier around the HQ. The barrier told us if anyone passed through the barrier and relayed a chakra signature to us. We only had one problem with this, and that was discovering Orochimaru's signature despite his death. We aren't sure how or why but he stole your file" Tsunade placed the documents on her desk which showed the readings from the barrier, "If Orochimaru is after you he will make a move, and we as a Village need to be prepared for that"  
In the background, a certain kunoichi stood with her teeth piercing her lips as she bit down,  
"Damn that Orochimaru" She cursed under her breath, fists clenched in her pockets as she stared at the ground.  
"Anko, Is everything okay?" Tsunade queried, "I can understand the situation you're in, since he is my former team mate. But that-"  
"Granny Tsunade... I want to go looking for him and put an end to this once and for all" Naruto's fists tightened when he saw the look in both Anko's and the Hokage's eyes, no monster would inflict such pain on any friends of his.  
"Naruto! Don't be stupid, you really think the village would let you handle this alone?" The blonde woman glared at the blonde genin who was looking at Anko before turning back to the Hokage.  
"I can't let the village handle this though! People are still wounded from the war, people aren't prepared to go into another battle yet! And you... You aren't fully healed, its to dangerous!" The shinobi growled, but by the end of the last sentence he had changed to a shout.  
"There is only one way I would accept this"

The Hokage sat with her fists laid down on the desk, an icy glare being shot straight at Naruto,  
"There is only one way I would accept this, And if you don't accept my conditions I will not allow you to leave this village" Her voice was stern, no-one dared interrupt or mess with her, knowing what she said would be final, "First of all, you will not go looking for him. You will make camp away from the village and allow him to come to you; This way you can become familiar with your surroundings and prepare in one spot. Secondly you must ,and I mean must, take at least one person of Jonin skill with you. Personally, I would advise Kakashi fro this."  
"Lady Hokage, I'm putting myself forward to accompany Naruto" Anko replied immediately,  
"I can't agree to that, you are to vulnerable towards this man and could hinder Naruto"  
Anko's eyes opened widely before she took a step forwards with narrowed eyes,  
"I would _never_ let that get in the way. Out of everyone, I know Orochimaru best, to same extent as you. I can make the correct preparations and know the way to counter many of his techniques." Anko's eyes were fixated on the ground, moving slowly up to make direct eye contact with Tsunade, "And one last thing. I will not hinder Naruto, not for my personal involvement, not for anything, will I allow _anyone _to harm Naruto"  
The genin stared at Anko,  
"Really? You will come with me?"  
She grinned to him and him alone, "Of course, The forest is my playground and a brat needs a playmate"  
Naruto chuckled and turned back to the Hokage,  
"Pleeeease! Granny Tsunade!"

The village gates had always towered over everything, providing a barrier between the village and the outside world. The barrier slowly opened and a two-'man' squad made there way through. The Kunoichi held a scroll in her hand and opened it out as the two paused behind the now closed gates.  
"The Hokage handed me this, it contains a map to a lodge that we can stay in until we've sorted this" Anko looked down at the map,  
"This might be hard to cope with for you as well, But we get to spend time together alone for an unknown amount of time... So matter what we won't loose to Orochimaru" Anko looked up from the map, "I still gotta protect that little runt who entered the forest of death right?"  
Naruto's cheeks grew slightly red tinted as he grinned in return,  
"No way Anko-Sensei, I'm gonna be the one to protect you 'ttebayo!"  
"Drop the Sensei, runt!" She headed forwards, "We can be comrades now, equals. Now lets go, Naruto"  
With a nod Naruto grinned and zipped in front of Anko, leaping into the tree's,  
"Keep up if you can, Anko!" He laughed and sped up, Anko yelling after him before quickly getting on his trail.  
"Ah, It seems I was late again... Getting lost on the path of life sure is tiring" Back at the gates a man rubbed behind his neck, '_I better follow them before they get to far out my range'_ He let out a small sigh before secretly joining Naruto's game of chase.

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and follows ^^ I try to listen to them, but I do let the story take its own path so if what's suggested doesn't fit I'm not gonna change the whole story.**

**I apologize for this chapter just being a bridging chapter, especially since I haven't updated for so long, but at least there are surprises to come!**

** is Orochimaru after Naruto?**

**2. Ugh, I suppose I will have to come up with another surprise...**


	6. Trash

**Wow, So its finally chapter 6 ^^ **

**I hope you guys don't mind, But I'm gonna be adding in a few OC's into the mix, not that they will be of much importance I just like to add a personal touch ^-^ **

****Just as shown on the map the lodge was encased by tree's, tall trees with leaves a variety of shades of green. Behind the lodge lay a gigantic lake, a lake that shone with a reflection of the sun and contained that same gleam even under the moon light. It was perfect. Naruto gazed over such beautiful landscape, it seemed more of a holiday home than a shinobi hide-away.  
"Well Naruto, We're gonna be living here for a while!" She smiled, making her way into the lodge straight away, "Hey brat! There's even a double bed in here!"  
The dark haired woman heard a few bangs and booms before the blonde boy burst into the room.  
"Really? A double bed? I still need to thank you for coming with me" Naruto grinned, pushing the kunoichi over on to the bed and sitting next to her. The genin grabbed Anko and pulled her in close, locking their lips together. He closed his eyes, engulfing her body in a hug and her mouth in a passionate kiss. She also closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the genin's lips touching her own. Soon Anko's hand slipped down the blonde's body, running her hand over the large bulge in his crotch area. She could hear muffled noises coming from the boy as her hand manoevered its way into his pants massaging the bulge with skin to skin contact. Naruto pulled away from the kiss for a moment just to mutter his lovers name, but it only lasted a second before he was pulled back into another lip lock.  
The door creaked. The two carried on. The door shut. Still, they continued. Another door creaked. Anko pulled out of the kiss to look at the door, her face was mortified to see who stood there.  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" The masked man ran a hand through his silver hair and stared at the bulge in his pupils pants, as well as Anko's hand which was in with the bulge.

Anko pulled her hand away, twitching her eyebrow.  
"Have you never heard of knocking, Kakashi Bastard?"  
"I didn't expect to find that" The jonin replied nonchalantly,  
"What are you doing here anyway?!" She shouted at the man, though he didn't seem bothered in the slightest.  
"I was sent to accompany the two of you, though I was late and missed you leaving."  
Naruto sniggered, "Kakashi Sensei is always late"  
"Lets carry on this conversation in the front room" Kakashi decided, ignoring Naruto's remark and heading out of the room.  
"Darn that Kakashi bastard" Anko cursed, muttering under her breath.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find time" Naruto grinned, "I won't let you down 'ttebayo"  
Anko ruffled his hair and smiled back,  
"C'mon then brat, we better get this sorted" She jumped to her feet and walked into the front room, beckoning Naruto to follow along.  
Kakashi sat down in an arm chair, leaving the sofa for Anko and his pupil who happily sat together.  
"Now, both of you, Lady Hokage sent me here to help you. She's worried about the both of you"  
"Worried about us?" Naruto grinned, "We're two of the best shinobi in the village!"  
"Look Kakashi. We aren't gonna have any problems dealing with this." The kunoichi added.  
Kakashi sighed and leant back in the chair, then he leaned forwards and looked at Naruto,  
"I'm not doubting your strength, but think of the Hokage's feelings about this." To prove his point, Kakashi lifted the headband and looked into Naruto's eyes with both of his, "Naruto, What did I teach you back when you were a new genin?"  
The blonde thought for a moment,  
"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."  
"Exactly. To me you are both a comrade and friend, I cannot abandon either of you here"

-Else where-

Surrounded by large metal doors, tiny holes for windows and owning nothing but the clothes they entered with. The in mates were mainly large built men, eyes filled with evil and vengeance. The officers on the other hand seemed to have more of a normal build, not being particularly strong or agile. In normal circumstances if the officers were attacked killing them would hardly take a second, but these circumstance were anything but normal. Each inmate had a seal placed somewhere on their body when they first entered, always being somewhere visible for the officers to see. The inmates were currently eating lunch, all sat in a line down tables with benches for seats. A large officer -probably the only one with an equal build to most of the inmates- patrolled up and down the room, watching the inmates with eagle eyes. He stopped as he was approached by an officer of much smaller build.  
"Is that so? Let the chief know I will handle this right away." The large built officer plodded to the head of the table.  
"Inmate 5120" His voice echoed all around the room, it was gruff and demanding. "I repeat, Inmate 5120"  
The room became silent for a moment, no-one answered.  
"INMATE 5120 ANSWER NOW" He balled, intimidating the officers more than the inmates.  
"You mean _that _guy?" One of the inmates spoke out, "You officers do know _that _guy doesn't know his number, right?" He smirked,  
"If you want him go to his cell and use his name."  
"Are you suggesting I, An officer, Use an inmates name?" The officer raised an eyebrow, not impressed by the inmate who was replying.  
"Koji, Koji Shinwa. You will need to remember that name"

**Hehe. That marks the end of chapter 6, and I added an extra surprise! **

**Who is Koji? **

**Yet again, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites ^^ This story is doing much better than I expected. **


End file.
